Freigelassene
Vor dem Mittelalter erfolgte die Freilassung von Unfreien durch öffentliches Recht im Landesthing. Dort wurde der Freigelassene zum vollfreien Heermann. Beschreibung Häufiger als die volle Freilassung war die private Freilassung in den Stand der Halbfreien. In der fränkischen Zeit des Frühmittelalters wurde die erstere durch den Schatzwurf vor dem König (per denarium) fortgesetzt. Dieser Formalismus brachte zum Ausdruck, daß der Freigelassene von jeder Zinspflicht befreit sein sollte. Die Freilassungsarten, die den Freigelassenen nicht zum Voll-Freien machten, waren zu dieser Zeit dagegen sehr zahlreich. Neben römischen Freilassungsformen kamen besonders kirchliche in Betracht. Von den letzteren war das ganze Mittelalter hindurch die häufigste und wichtigste, wohl die Erhebung zum "Wachszinsigen" (cerocensualis). Ein solcher Freigelassener war zu keinem anderen Zins als der Lieferung von Wachs an die betreffende Kirche verpflichtet. In diese rechtliche Stellung als Freigelassene begaben sich allerdings auch Freie, die sich einem Gotteshaus verpflichteten. Wirtschaftlich hatten die Freigelassenen recht große Bewegungsfreiheit, da sie nur zu fest bestimmten Leistungen, einem beschränkten Jahreszins, dem Todfall und ggf. der Heiratsgebühr verpflichtet waren. England Die angelsächsischen Quellen geben nur wenig Kunde von den Formen der volksrechtlichen Freilassung, mit Ausnahme von zwei Paragraphen in anglo-normannischen Rechtsbüchern (wie z.B. den Willelmi Articuli "Willelmi Articuli" in Die Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Google Books): Text und übersetzung Felix Liebermann. Max Niemeyer, 1903. (15) und den Leges Henrici Leges Henrici Primi (Google Books). Hrsg. L. J. Downer. Clarendon Press, 1972 - 460 Seiten. (78, 1)), die auf angelsächsisches Gewohnheitsrecht zurückgehen. Danach bestand die Hauptzeremonie bei der angelsächsischen Freilassung in der Wehrhaftmachung oder Ausstattung mit Speer und Schwert in der Versammlung der Grafschaft oder Hundertschaft oder auf dem Markt. Außerdem wurden 30 Pfennige als Preis für die Haut, d.h. als Ablösung von der Prügelstrafe bezahlt. Die übliche Form der Freilassung aber war die kirchliche. Sie wird in den Gesetzen von König Wihtraed von Kent (670-725) erwähnt und hinterließ mehrfache Spuren in Gestalt von Notizen in den Codices bedeutender Klöster und Kathedralen. Die Freilassung geschah am Altar (weofod) oder bei der Kirchtür; aber es wurde öfters auch eine feierliche Erklärung in der Volksversammlung erwähnt, wobei dem Hundertmanne Zoll gezahlt wurde. Ebenso wurden in Testamenten häufig Unfreie freigelassen, zuweilen mit der Verwahrung, dass sie nach ihrer Freilassung im Patronat von bestimmten Personen verbleiben sollten (z.B. Wynflaeds Testament). Es konnte aber auch geschehen, dass dem Freigelassenen gestattet wurde, sich nach Belieben zu kommendieren ("to ceosonde him hlaford and his ofspring swa hwaer swa hig wolden"). Halbfreie Die Freigelassenen gerieten also häufig in eine abhängige Lage und wurden so zu Halbfreien. Rechtlich wurde die Unterscheidung zwischen ihnen und Sklaven durch den Gegensatz zwischen Buren bzw. geburas einerseits, und þéowas andererseits ausgedrückt. Dieser Gegensatz kam öfters zur Sprache. Im oben erwähnten Testament Wynflaeds z.B. wurden die Geburen, die auf abgabenpflichtigem Lande saßen, dem Kloster Shaftesbury vermacht, während die Sklaven der Tochter eines Sohnes der Erblasserin verblieben Thorpe Dipl. aaO. 536: "þenne an hio þan hiwum þara gebura þe on þam gafollande sittað, and þera þeowra manna hio an hyre syna dehter Eadgyfe". Die persönliche Abhängigkeit der Geburen und ihre Bindung an die Scholle wird u.a. aus einem merkwürdigen Verzeichnis der Nachkommenschaft von drei Buren überliefert, die zu Hatfield mit ihren zahlreichen Familien angesiedelt waren und zum Teil nach Essenden zogen Thorpe Dipl. aaO. 649. Dementsprechend unterscheidet eine Urkunde Bischof Denewulfs AD. 902 zwischen Witeþeowemen, Burbyrde und þeowbyrde Thorpe Dipl. aaO. 152. Auch im Domesdaybuch finden sich Spuren einer solchen Bedeutung des selten vorkommenden Ausdrucks buri "English society in the eleventh century" (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. S. 469. Allerdings ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die alle Geburen im Sinne der Rectitudines Singularum Personarum auch Freigelassenen waren "Rectitudines Singularum Personarum" (Internet Archive): Nebst einer einleitend Abhandlung... Heinrich Leo. Hrsg. E. Anton, 1842.. Arme Ceorle, die in die Lage von mit herrschaftlichem Inventar ausgestatteten Pächtern herabgesunken waren, bildeten ebenso einen beträchtlichen Bestandteil dieser wirtschaftlichen Klasse. In den Gesetzen von König Ine von Wessex († nach 726) werden die Gafolgelder mit dem Gebure zusammengestellt, und im Vertrag von Wedmore zwischen Alfred dem Großen und Guthrum aus dem Jahre 878 wird der „Ceorl þe on gafollande sit“ mit dem dänischen Leysing (Freigelassenen) gleichgestellt. Zwar sind diese Ausdrücke nicht ausschließlich auf Privatverhältnisse zu deuten, aber bei Bauern, die mit Abgaben belastet waren, fiel es schwer, in damaliger Zeit zwischen öffentlichen und privaten Verpflichtungen zu unterscheiden. Nordeuropa In Skandinavien war ein Freigelassener dem Patron auch nach der Freilassung noch in gewissem Umfang verpflichtet. Er stand in einem erblichen Respektverhältnis (anorw. þyrmslir) zu ihm, kraft dessen er ihm zur Treue und Ehrerbietung gehalten war. Zusätzlich bestand ein Erbrecht des Patrons gegenüber dem Freigelassenen. Umgekehrt hatte der Patron im Notfall für den Freigelassenen zu sorgen. Allerdings ist es zweifelhaft, ob dieses Verhältnis nur dem Halbfreien oder auch dem Voll-Freigelassenen gegenüber bestand (s. Ständewesen). Die freigelassenen nach altnorwegischem Rechte (Google Books). Konrad von Maurer. 1878 Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 87 ff. * Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Stände